


That's the Way

by JustineDelarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/pseuds/JustineDelarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean switch who tops. But how do they decide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Way

“You know how we’re gonna have to settle this, right?” Sam leaned against the Impala, duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

Dean spun the motel room key in circles around his index finger. “Heads, I top. Tails, you bottom.”

Sam dug into his right pocket and pulled out a quarter. “Cute. I’m not falling for that one.”

“Again.”

Sam gave Dean a bitchface that fell at about 6 on the scale. “I was drunk.”

Dean smirked. “Nah. You’re just born to give it up to me, Sammy. It’s the natural order.” He reached for Sam’s belt buckle.

Sam swatted his hand away. “Heads, you top. Tails,  **I**  top.”

Sam spun the quarter high in the air, snatched it and slapped it down on the back of his hand. 

Heads.

Dean flashed a blinding grin, and pinned Sam up against the Impala, wrapping his right hand tight in Sam’s hair, pressing his body against him. “What you wanted all along, isn’t it, Sammy.”

Sam squirmed, but didn’t push Dean away. “Dean. Someone’s gonna see.”

“So? Maybe I should let ‘em. See how sweet you give it up for me.” 

Sam’s cock jerked involuntarily, and Dean chuckled, low and throaty.

“Oh, tonight’s gonna be good. Can tell already.” Dean pulled Sam off the car and toward the motel room, smacking him hard on the ass. “Now get yourself inside and clean yourself up for me. The things I’m gonna do to you…”

Once inside, Dean sat on the bed and kicked off his boots, and Sam brought his duffel, where he kept their special sex kit, into the bathroom. 

When the door was safely shut behind him, Sam took the two-headed quarter out of his pocket and tucked it back into the duffel bag’s hidden pocket.


End file.
